colonial_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Earth
Home to humanity, Earth was once the seat of power for the UCN, the governing body of the entire Colonial Sphere. Since that time, the height of the Colonial Era, Earth has seen immense decline and is now but a shell of its former self. After the Colonial Civil War, much of the remaining population was ferried off-world and distributed amongst the colonies, though a still sizeable portion remained. General Information Population: ''' '''Demonym: Terrans, Earthborn (derogatory) '''Major Cities: '''New Delhi, London, New York History 21st Century The relevant history of Earth begins in the 21st century. A series of international wars and conflicts sees the planet gripped by a shortage of resources. Facing the slow death of humanity in the face of overpopulation, much of the Earth begins to dedicate itself to a plan to seed the stars with colonies to prop up the failing homeworld. The UN, eventually becoming the UCN, is inaugurated as the world government during this time, as nations begin to view the preservation of the future as a serious course of action. A seventy year technological blitz is launched, culminating in the breakthrough of the Acceleration Gates and the settlement of the first colonies. Colonial Era Earth during the Colonial Era saw a renaissance in terms of quality of life. People flourished as goods rolled in from around the Sphere. Using its established militaries and comparative influence, the UCN strongarms the colonies into obeying increasing demands to support Earth. Colonial Civil War During the Colonial Civil War, Earth begin a slow decline back towards what it had been in the previous century. As worlds fell and more resources were gobbled up by the UCA, the people of Earth began to feel more and more alienated by the government that ruled them. The UCN began to feel pressure on the home front as well as amongst the stars. As the war went on and the ICSA won ever more victories, more of Earths population was conscripted and more resources were scrounged to try and reinforce the losses being suffered by the UCA. Fighting a losing battle, the ultimate surrender of the UCN surprised few. Recovery After the war, Earth saw itself excluded from the Colonial Sphere it had helped create. With a disbanded global government, little resources, and few allies left, many of Earths people fled for the colonies to try and establish themselves there. Still, a decent chunk of the people refused to leave humanity's ancestral home. Generally the more hardcore UCN supporters, they remain on Earth to carve out a life in the ruins of the old world. Geography The geography of Earth is well documented. Culture The culture left on Earth is generally one of scavenging to survive. A lack of resources and the abandonment of the planet has created a much harsher environment for survival than most would be used to. People have widely abandoned the urban centres of the planet and live in what was once the more rural regions. Despite this more pastoral life that has developed, many Terrans can be found off-world travelling the Colonial Sphere. They often face discrimination on ICSA planets due to hatred towards the UCN. Government There is no real government per se, at least globally. Local and regional governments do exist, though they are not as organized as the UCN once was.